magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
War of the Spark: Ravnica - Ashes
War of the Spark: Ravnica - Ashes è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Greg Weisman e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 12 giugno 2019. Racconta gli eventi della Guerra della Scintilla dal punto di vista di Araithia Shokta. Racconto precedente: War of the Spark: Ravnica - Operation Desperation Avviso spoiler su La Guerra della Scintilla: Ravnica: i capitoli 50 e 67 del libro si sovrappongono a questa storia. Nota: questa storia contiene contenuti che non sono adatti ai lettori più giovani. Storia I. Un sacco di cose erano andate bene. Il Faro degli Izzet, il Sole Immortale, il Ponte Planare ed il flusso di Eterni da Amonkhet erano stati tutti fermati. Tutte le gilde si erano unite alla battaglia, e il Signor Fayden, il Signor Karn, la Signorina Samut e il Signor Sarkhan Vol erano addirittura tornati da Amonkhet portando con sé una lancia incredibilmente grande, appartenente alla Dea di nome Hazoret, che si era già dimostrata molto utile in combattimento. Due dei quattro Dei Eterni, oltre che un buon numero di mostri di dimensioni normali, erano stati distrutti. E, cosa migliore di tutte, Hekara era di nuovo viva! Tutte belle notizie, giusto? Ma la situazione non era del tutto luminosa. Anzi, la luce era letteralmente scomparsa. Il cosiddetto Incantesimo dell'Antico di Bolas aveva creato un’immensa tempesta magica, facendo piombare tutta Ravnica in una notte artificiale sporcata dalle Scintille di Planeswalker rubate che sfrecciavano come comete verso Bolas e la gemma mistica che fluttuava tra le sue corna, andando ad accrescere il potere del drago. Molti Planeswalker avevano perduto quelle Scintille e le loro vite a causa dell’esercito di Eterni che occupava il nostro mondo. Il tentativo di assassinare la Signorina Capelli Corvini, Liliana Vess, era fallito, e quella necromante stava ancora controllando gli Eterni per conto di Bolas. E, ovviamente, il nuovo Patto delle Gilde Vivente, Mastro Niv-Mizzet, il Mentefiamma, giaceva svenuto sul terreno tra le rovine dell’ambasciata, avendo utilizzato tutta la sua energia mistica per uccidere solamente uno degli Dei Inquietanti. E poi c’era Nicol Bolas in persona. L’Antico Drago era ancora seduto sul suo trono, come se nessuno dei nostri sforzi fosse servito a qualcosa. Molti di noi erano tornati alla Sede del Senato Azorius per la nostra seconda riunione in questa lunga ed orrenda giornata. Il Signor Jura si rivolse ancora una volta alla folla di Planeswalker, ai gildani di Ravnica e a me: “La battaglia è sempre stata inevitabile. Tentare di far risorgere Niv-Mizzet è stato veramente meritevole, ma anche con il suo aiuto la battaglia sarebbe comunque stata inevitabile. Quindi, va bene, non abbiamo l’aiuto del Mentefiamma. Ma le cose sono ben lontane dall’essere senza speranza. Abbiamo decimato le forze degli Eterni. Distrutto metà degli Dei Eterni del drago. Ora dobbiamo porre fine a tutto utilizzando la Blackblade su Bolas.” Parlava con una tale sicurezza, una tale autorità, da risultare incredibilmente rassicurante, sapete? “Il piano, questa volta, sarà piuttosto semplice. Per il momento Bolas ha ritirato la maggior parte delle sue forze alla sua Cittadella. Quindi noi risponderemo lanciando un attacco di massa a due ondate. Sul terreno, ogni membro di gilda, ogni Planeswalker… diavolo, ogni abitante di Ravnica che sappia maneggiare un’arma, partirà in un assalto frontale su larga scala. Tutto ciò che abbiamo. Tutto in una volta. Tutti quanti. A meno che non sappiate volare o possiate scroccare un passaggio su qualcosa che lo sappia fare. In quel caso, mentre l’assalto terrestre terrà occupati gli Eterni, Aurelia, io e il resto delle nostre forze aeree riunite ingaggerà battaglia dai cieli. Utilizzerò la mia invulnerabilità per avvicinarmi. Poi trafiggerò Bolas con la Blackblade. E tutto finirà.” Lo fece sembrare veramente facile. Troppo facile… Udii il Signor Vrona chiedere a Madama Lavinia di procurargli una spada. Mastro Zarek lo mise da parte e disse: “Tu non sei un guerriero.” “Oggi siamo tutti guerrieri.” I Guardiani, nel frattempo, stavano dando spettacolo con il rinnovo dei loro Giuramenti. Iniziò il Signor Jura, alzando nuovamente la Blackblade e dicendo: “Mai più. In nessun altro mondo. Io giuro questo: per Portale Marino, per Zendikar, per Ravnica e per tutto il suo popolo, per la giustizia e per la pace, io sarò un guardiano. E dopo la caduta di Bolas, quando un nuovo pericolo sorgerà per minacciare il Multiverso, io sarò lì con i Guardiani al mio fianco.” Io pensavo che tutti avessero un Giuramento comune, ma il Signor Beleren fu molto più sintetico: “Mai più. Per il bene del Multiverso, sarò un guardiano.” Giusto. Variazioni sullo stesso tema. Almeno rende il tutto un po’ più interessante. La Signorina Nalaar fece un passo in avanti e parlò: “Ogni mondo ha i suoi tiranni, che seguono le proprie brame senza preoccuparsi di chi calpestano per raggiungerle. Quindi, dico io, mai più. Se significa che la gente potrà vivere libera, sarò una guardiana. Insieme a tutti voi.” Il Signor Teferi intonò: “Da tempo immemore i forti seviziano i deboli. Mai più. Per i perduti e i dimenticati, sarò un guardiano.” Poi, sorridendo agli altri, il Signor Criniera D’Oro ruggì: “Ho visto tiranni senza limiti alle loro ambizioni. Creature che si ritenevano dei, pretori o consoli ma che pensavano solamente ai propri desideri, non a quelli dei propri sudditi. Intere popolazioni furono ingannate. Intere civiltà piombarono in guerra. Persone che cercavano semplicemente di vivere vennero fatte soffrire. Addirittura morire. Mai più. Finché tutti non avranno trovato il loro posto, sarò un guardiano.” Infine, loro cinque si voltarono verso la Signorina Revane. Sembrava, come sempre, molto riluttante a parlare. Poi inviò uno sguardo alla Signorina Nalaar, che si stava mordendo un labbro, ricambiando quello sguardo con trepidazione. In quel momento l’elfa sorrise. Fu solo per un istante, ma riuscii a vederlo. Fece un passo in avanti e parlò con una voce chiara e acuta: “Ho visto mondi portati alla rovina, con la terra ridotta a polvere e cenere. Incontrollato, il male consumerà ogni cosa sulla sua strada. Mai più. Per Zendikar e per la vita che nutre, per Ravnica e per la vita di ogni piano, sarò una guardiana.” La Signorina Nalaar sorrise felicemente. E non fu l’unica. I sei Giuramenti ispirarono molte persone. Il Signor Jura guardò la folla e chiese: “Qualcun’altro?” Le persone si guardavano tra loro o abbassavano lo sguardo. La Signorina Ballard fece un sorrisetto. Il Signor Karn incrociò le sue enormi braccia d’argento. Per un attimo, mi sembrò che Madama Kaya volesse parlare… prima di perdere il coraggio. Nessuno si fece avanti. Nessuno parlò. Teyo ed io ci scambiammo uno sguardo. Pensai che sarebbe stato un ottimo Guardiano, ma non aveva la sicurezza di farsi avanti, non perché avesse paura di combattere per delle altre persone, ma perché pensava che non fosse abbastanza qualificato per combattere al fianco di quei grandi eroi. Io sussurrai: “Sarebbero fortunati ad averti.” “Non lo so” rispose, sussurrando. “E te, invece?” Io risi. “Non puoi proteggere il Multiverso se sei bloccata su un piano ed i tuoi compagni di squadra non possono né vederti né sentirti, giusto?” Lui annuì con riluttanza e disse: “Bè, se non prendono te, allora io non voglio farne parte.” Gli diedi un pugno per ciò che aveva appena detto. “Ouch.” II. Notai il Signor Jura e il Signor Beleren prendere la Signorina Nalaar per un braccio e condurla lontana dalla folla. Curiosa, li seguii dietro il cadavere pietrificato di Madama Isperia per... ormai lo sapete... origliare. Insomma, è un po’ il mio punto debole. “Cosa?” chiese lei ad alta voce. Il Signor Beleren le fece cenno con le mani di abbassare il volume. Lei respirò a fondo e chiese: “Che cosa?” con un tono di voce decisamente più basso. Il Signor Jura disse: “Abbiamo un incarico speciale per te. Vogliamo che tu torni al Nuovo Prahv e riattivi il Sole Immortale.” “Cosa?” gridò lei, di nuovo. “Sapete quanto diamine è stato difficile spegnere quel coso?” Loro tre si scambiarono una serie di sguardi che fermarono la rabbia di lei sul nascere. Lei si inclinò e sussurrò: “Non vi fidate del fatto che gli altri Planeswalker vogliano rimanere qui.” Il Signor Beleren scosse la testa. “Non è quello. Abbiamo bisogno del Sole perché faccia ciò per cui fu creato. Impedire a Bolas di fuggire.” Il Signor Jura concordò: “In un modo o nell’altro, tutto questo terminerà oggi.” “Bene, allora mandate qualcun’altro” disse lei. “Perché altrimenti siete pazzi a pensare che mi perderò questa battaglia.” ART (Chandra, Fire Artisan di War of the Spark) Il Signor Jura ridacchiò a quella reazione. “Nessuno di noi l’ha mai messo in dubbio.” Il Signor Beleren disse: “Prendi chiunque ti possa servire. Vai ad attivare il Sole, e lascia qualcuno a sua difesa. Poi ti daremo il benvenuto nella battaglia.” “Non lo so” mugugnò lei. “Bolas vuole che il Sole sia attivo. Non sono sicura che sia una buona idea.” “A me sembra una buona idea.” Noi quattro ci voltammo ed alzammo lo sguardo. Il Signor Dack Fayden era seduto sulla schiena di Madama Isperia, sfoggiando uno smagliante sorrisetto. “Scusate. Non volevo origliare.” La Signorina Nalaar sbottò: “Guarda dove sei seduto. È ovvio che volessi origliare.” “Bè, sì. Ho visto i grandi Guardiani nascondersi dietro una sfinge morta e mi sono incuriosito un po’.” Visto. Non sono solamente io. Forse è un tratto in comune tra chi pratica il furto. “Solo un po’?” chiese il Signor Beleren, alzando un sopracciglio. “Solo un po’” confermò il Signor Fayden. “Ascoltate, so che non faccio parte di questa riunione strategica, ma vi dirò comunque la mia. Nessuno vuole ripetere nuovamente questa esperienza. E se Bolas riesce ad andarsene, prima o poi dovremo rifarlo. Io sono d’accordo con Mister Muscolo.” Fece cenno con la testa verso il Signor Jura. “In un modo o nell’altro, tutto finirà oggi.” Gli altri si voltarono verso la Signorina Nalaar. Rilassò le spalle. “E va bene” disse lei. La osservai mentre radunava la Signorina Rai, la Signorina Revane ed una piccola squadra dei membri di gilda più robusti che riuscì a trovare. Poi partirono per il Nuovo Prahv. Io e il Signor Fayden li guardammo andarsene. Lui annuì e disse a bassa voce: “Buona fortuna, ragazze.” Poi si voltò e se ne andò, dicendo: “C’è un gigantesco gingillo d’oro ad un paio di isolati da qui e invece di andare a prenderlo, io sto per andare in battaglia contro un Antico Drago. Che razza di ladro…” III. Il nostro piccolo esercito marciò verso la Piazza del Decimo Distretto in quasi totale silenzio. Penso che tutti stessero gestendo i propri brutti pensieri. Tutti avevano da perdere molte più cose di me, suppongo. Voglio dire, io non avevo nessuna Scintilla da farmi estrarre, e gli Eterni non potevano né vedermi né sentirmi. Probabilmente ero molto più al sicuro di ogni altra persona. D’altro canto, solo una manciata di persone facevano parte della mia vita. Se ne avessi persa anche soltanto una, nel modo in cui pensavo di aver perso Hekara quella stessa mattina, il mio mondo si sarebbe rimpicciolito infinitamente. (Era improbabile che qualcun’altro a cui tenessi potesse essere fatto risorgere.) Ma comprendere questo era già metà dell’opera, sapete? Se fossi stata un pochino… invulnerabile, avrei sicuramente utilizzato un tale potere per far sì che i miei amici e la mia famiglia rimanessero vivi e al sicuro. Quindi forse ero un po’ più sicura di me stessa rispetto a molti presenti, mentre Teyo, Madama Kaya, Hekara e tutti gli altri attraversavano la città. Vidi la Regina Vraska avvicinarsi al Signor Beleren alle sue spalle e volevo vedere se la mia teoria fosse fondata. E poi, sono in pattuglia come “origliatrice”... “Jace” disse lei, strozzando un po’ le parole. Lui si voltò, si fermò e sorrise. Posò gentilmente la propria mano sul retro del collo di lei e inclinò la propria fronte verso la sua. “Salve, Capitana” sussurrò lui. Sussurrò così a bassa voce, effettivamente, che se non avessi completamente invaso il loro spazio privato non avrei mai potuto sentire ciò che disse. Lei rispose, sussurrando: “Tu non sai ciò che ho fatto.” Lui disse: “In realtà, lo so. Ma non è colpa tua. Non avevi ancora ottenuto completamente i tuoi ricordi, ed io sono arrivato troppo tardi.” Lei allontanò la propria testa da quella di lui e sussurrò nuovamente: “Sei arrivato decisamente troppo tardi. Ma la verità è che io avevo effettivamente tutti i miei ricordi. E non è cambiato nulla.” Lui scrollò le spalle. “Ascolta” disse, “oggi ho già provato ad uccidere una mia ex. Possiamo mettere da parte l’angoscia fino alla morte nostra o di Bolas?” Lei sorrise mestamente. “Oh, e ora sarei una ex?” Lo sapevo! “Spero di no” disse lui, in panico. “Non dobbiamo stare insieme prima di diventare ex?” “Lo spero” disse lui. “Ehm… La prima parte, non la seconda.” Sembrava così fragile. Per qualche ragione mi ricordava un po’ Teyo. Lei disse: “Allora ci proveremo domani… dopo la morte nostra o di Bolas?” “In ogni caso?” “In ogni caso.” Lui annuì. “D’accordo. Ma ci tengo a ripetere che spero per la prima opzione, non la seconda.” “D’accordo.” Lei prese la mano di lui, cosa che fece scaturire un’occhiataccia da parte di Mastro Zarek rivolta a loro due. Il Signor Beleren sorrise e lo salutò con un gesto della mano piuttosto beffardo. Poi lui e la regina camminarono mano nella mano verso qualsiasi cosa stesse aspettando ognuno di noi… IV. Fu molto peggio di quanto avessi immaginato. Assaltammo la Cittadella. Molte delle nostre forze urlarono diversi gridi di battaglia. (Io non lo feci. Non aveva molto senso urlare un grido di battaglia che nessuno potesse sentire.) I miei coltelli erano ancora nei loro foderi, visto che mia madre aveva insistito perché mi facessi prestare da lei un’ascia da guerra leggera. Non sono pienamente certa che fosse stato un miglioramento. “Leggera” o meno, era comunque un’arma più pesante di quanto fossi abituata, e la mia forza nelle braccia probabilmente non è quella che ci si dovrebbe aspettare dalla figlia di Ari Shokta. Ma la faceva sentire meglio vedermi più armata. E visto che lei poteva vedermi e avrebbe potuto preoccuparsi, obbedii. Aumentando il suo potere, e la sua statura, minuto dopo minuto, il drago continuava ad incombere in cima alla sua piramide con le ali spiegate e quella strana gemma che fluttuava tra le sue corna, che continuava a raccogliere le Scintille rubate dei Planeswalker caduti che gli volavano incontro. Planeswalker appena caduti. I Planeswalker non caduti, o non ancora caduti, combattevano fianco a fianco con i guerrieri di gilda contro la silenziosa Orda Atroce. Era il caos. Un vero caos. Eppure, entrambi gli schieramenti erano equiparati, più di quanto avessimo sperato. C’erano meno Eterni di prima e, grazie al Signor Fayden, alla Signorina Samut e agli altri, non sarebbero arrivati altri rinforzi. Borborygmos stava spazzando via l’area di fronte a lui, usando due grosse mazze per schiacciare i mostri a destra e a sinistra. Il Signor Fayden combatteva all’ombra del ciclope, utilizzando una stregoneria che magnetizzava il rivestimento di lazotep degli Eterni, facendoli scontrare tra di loro e, bé, bloccandoli l’uno contro l’altro. Nei loro tentativi di liberarsi solitamente inciampavano e cadevano, esponendosi agli attacchi. Il Signor Fayden poi si avvicinava e finiva l’ammasso di Eterni con i colpi della sua spada. Era estremamente efficace. La Signorina Samut correva tra i ranghi degli Eterni ad alta velocità, mozzando teste con le proprie lame ricurve. Era troppo lontana perché potessi sentirla parlare, ma sapevo che ad ogni testa tagliata un altro Eterno era stato “liberato”. ART (Samut, Tyrant Smasher di War of the Spark) Il Signor Vorel attraversava il campo di battaglia con un passo fermo e determinato. In passato era stato un capoclan Gruul ed ora, durante un combattimento ravvicinato, stava mettendo in furiosa mostra (con un tocco Simic) le sue origini barbariche, che ovviamente condividevo anch’io, mentre usava una mazza biomantica per “agganciarsi” ai mostri tramite un qualsiasi rimasuglio della loro carne e letteralmente rivoltarli. Le esplosioni di interiora e lazotep che ne conseguivano erano piuttosto spettacolari. Vidi il Signor Criniera D’Oro maneggiare una doppia ascia contro un Eterno dopo l’altro. E vidi il Signor Karn frantumare la testa di un Eterno tra le sue due mani metalliche. La Regina Vraska combatteva come un demone, usando la sua sciabola con la precisione di un bisturi ed il suo sguardo da gorgone per trasformare gli Eterni che non tagliava in due in statue di pietra. A volte, presa dalla foga, faceva entrambe le cose. Il Signor Beleren, che combatteva al fianco di lei (credo), creò diverse illusioni di sé stesso per attirare gli Eterni in posizioni tali per le quali il Signor Criniera D’Oro, la Signorina Ballard o il Signor Karn potessero ucciderli, anche se qualche volta utilizzava la propria telecinesi per farlo lui stesso. Una truppa di maghi Izzet stava usando dei lanciafiamme contro gli Eterni, e per poco non bruciacchiarono il Signor Beleren nel processo. Per questo gridò un avvertimento psichico che riecheggiò pesantemente nel mio cervello. Cavoli. Ecco come ci si sente. Non era affatto come il mio piccolo talento psichico. Non saprei neanche come farlo. Il Signor Teferi creò delle bolle di tempo rallentato attorno ai mostri inquietanti, facendole sparire solamente quanto il Mastro Lanciere Boruvo, Ari o Gan Shokta erano in posizione per distruggerli. Un Planeswalker vampiro stava strappando le teste degli Eterni con una forza terrificante, mentre una Planeswalker kor faceva comparire degli spuntoni dalla pietra per impalarne tre o quattro alla volta. Gli Agenti di Polizia Azorius, figure che solitamente non trovo propriamente simpatiche, stavano comunque facendo fuori un buon numero di Eterni sotto il comando di Madama Lavinia. Degli assassini Dimir e dei cultisti Rakdos fecero fuori un’intera falange di Eterni. Erano tutti lì fuori, a collaborare. È quasi un evento storico, sapete? Ma in una battaglia del genere non sempre si vince. Un Eterno afferrò il Signor Fayden da dietro. (Io ero troppo occupata ad uccidere gli Eterni che avevo davanti e troppo lontana per aiutare, ma vidi praticamente ogni cosa.) Lui riuscì ad incantare il lazotep del suo assalitore: il suo teschio magnetizzato si spostò bruscamente indietro, spezzandogli il collo e lasciandogli la testa ciondolante dietro le spalle. Ma era comunque troppo tardi. Per un attimo, sembrò che il Signor Fayden stesse sparendo. Probabilmente tentò un viaggio planare. Ma la Signorina Nalaar doveva aver già compiuto la sua missione di riattivazione del Sole Immortale. Lui tornò bruscamente in quella stessa posizione, con le dita dell’Eterno che stavano ancora scavando all’interno del suo braccio. Lui provò ad alzare la spada per tagliare via la mano dell’Eterno ma, a quanto pare, la forza gli venne a mancare, perfino per reggere semplicemente la spada. Essa scivolò tra le sue dita e cadde ai suoi piedi, sulla pavimentazione. Dopodiché lui urlò… abbastanza forte perché riuscissi a sentirlo sopra il frastuono, perfino dal luogo in cui stavo combattendo. L’Eterno era riuscito a raggiungere qualsiasi cosa rendesse Dack Fayden ciò che era, e lo stava rubando. Mentre la Scintila di Dack gli stava venendo strappata, sembrò che il suo corpo venisse prosciugato completamente da ogni suo fluido vitale, lasciandosi dietro un guscio vuoto, fatto di pelle ed ossa. L’Eterno prese fuoco e bruciò. La Scintilla rubata schizzò in aria per nutrire la gemma del drago ed aumentarne il potere. E il Signor Fayden smise di urlare quando il cadavere del suo assassino ed il proprio collassarono a terra insieme. V. Ero più determinata che mai a proteggere le persone alle quali volevo bene. Capii che i miei genitori ed il mio padrino riuscivano tranquillamente a cavarsela da soli. Voglio dire, sono guerrieri addestrati… e non avendo la Scintilla, gli Eterni non potevano ucciderli con un semplice tocco. Ma Teyo e Madama Kaya erano tutta un’altra storia. Erano incredibilmente vulnerabili. Per quanto riguardava Hekara… era già abbastanza letale da strega dei rasoi, quindi in teoria sarebbe dovuta essere esponenzialmente più potente, ora che era diventata una strega di sangue. Ma la verità è che è sempre stata più un’artista che una guerriera. E, oltre a quello, era chiaro che la sua resurrezione l’avesse cambiata, almeno nei miei confronti. E se fosse stata cambiata anche in altri modi? Se non fosse più stata tosta come prima? Per questo mi concentrai a proteggere loro tre. Sorprendentemente, non dovetti preoccuparmi troppo per Teyo, che sembrava averci preso veramente la mano. Forse non offriva molto in termini di abilità offensive, eccetto lanciare qualche volta una mini-sfera di luce contro un avversario, ma era sempre cauto, veloce e pronto ad alzare i suoi scudi per difendere chiunque si trovasse in difficoltà all’interno dei nostri ranghi. E poi, improvvisamente, il ragazzo con poca capacità offensiva scoprì che poteva utilizzare i suoi scudi come fossero degli arieti, spingendo i mostri inquietanti indietro per farli poi distruggere da Borborygmos, dal Signor Vorel o dalla Signorina… ehm... Signorina Lupo Mannaro. Madama Kaya, al contempo, aveva già una sua forma di protezione. Affiancata dal Tutore Capo Bilagru e da un altro gigante Orzhov, la vidi lanciare i suoi due pugnali spettrali nel cervello di un paio di mostri inquietanti. Ma stava trascorrendo un sacco di tempo nella sua forma spettrale, cosa che sembrava stancarla. Passava attraverso un Eterno, materializzava la propria mano ed affondava la sua lama spettrale nel teschio. Poi rendeva incorporea la sua mano mentre materializzava i piedi mentre si spostava verso un’altra delle creature. Ma la necessità, la minaccia e la miriade di distrazioni dovute alla battaglia la resero imprudente e, ai miei occhi, sempre più esausta. Cercai di guardarle le spalle, passando da Eterno ad Eterno per finirli con la mia ascia in prestito senza venire notata da nessuno, eccetto lei. “Bè” gridai, per sovrastare il frastuono, “crescere nei Gruul sembra porti a qualcosa! E crescere con la mia particolare condizione a volte porta anche più vantaggi!” Trascorsi un buon periodo di tempo a proteggere Kaya… e molto più tempo a proteggere Hekara. La seguivo come un’ombra, e se le cavava anche piuttosto bene per essere una donna morta… anche se non ho voluto tenere il conto di quante volte feci fuori un mostro inquietante che voleva attaccarla alle spalle. E anche se forse non poteva vedermi, io potevo vederla ed assicurarmi che fosse al sicuro. È comunque qualcosa, giusto? O, almeno, è meglio di niente. VI. Mi sentii come se fossi stata intrappolata in una delle bolle temporali del Signor Teferi. Accadde tutto così in fretta, eppure tutto sembrò avvenire al rallentatore. La battaglia mi stava facendo perdere la cognizione del tempo. La battaglia sembrava interminabile. Era difficile tenere conto dei minuti che passavano, figuriamoci dei secondi che passavano. Non avevo idea da quanto tempo stessimo combattendo, ma ad un certo punto risuonò un corno, ed io alzai lo sguardo per vedere la Parhelion II, la grande aeronave Boros, che avanzava nel cielo. Dai suoi ponti si calarono degli angeli. (Incluso un raro angelo a quattro ali che guidava diversi squadroni, e Milady Maladola, che finalmente ebbe la possibilità di togliersi quello sfizio per la battaglia che voleva sfogare.) Dei cavalieri dei cieli Boros e degli equinauti di Selesnya cavalcavano pegasi, grifoni ed aquile. Dei maghi Izzet guidavano delle sfere volanti di mizzium che andavano a tutto gas verso la mischia, affiancate da dei goblin Izzet su delle moto aeree e degli spiritelli Izzet su degli sfavilloni in picchiata. Un solo piccolo drago ipersonico volava fianco a fianco con un aladrago, un draghetto del vapore, un draghetto di zaffiro, un draghetto del vento ed un nuotacieli Simic, che normalmente avrebbero cercato di mangiarsi a vicenda. Ma non quel giorno. Insieme stavano mandando in rotta il poco che rimaneva della copertura aerea degli Eterni. È stato in quel momento che individuai il Signor Jura a cavallo di un pegaso. Lo vedemmo tutti, e tutti esultammo. Stava brandendo la spada che avrebbe messo fine ad ogni cosa… che avrebbe messo fine a Nicol Bolas. Il problema era che… non eravamo gli unici che prestavano attenzione. Vidi la Signorina Capelli Corvini, che sembrava stesse imitando i movimenti di un arciere e alzando un arco immaginario, mentre i suoi tatuaggi, o qualsiasi cosa fossero, brillavano di luce viola. Voltai lo sguardo verso la Dea Eterna Oketra, che seguiva quei movimenti con il suo arco gigante fin troppo reale. La Signorina Vess e Oketra presero la mira in modo sincronizzato verso il Signor Jura. Io cercai di avvertire, ma non mi sentì assolutamente nessuno mentre, come un’unica cosa, necromante e Dea Eterna scoccarono una singola freccia delle dimensioni di un giavellotto. Ma la freccia di Oketra non trovò il suo bersaglio nel Signor Jura. Al suo posto, il proiettile lungo due metri impalò la cavalcatura. Il pegaso perforato iniziò a cadere dal cielo. Il Signor Jura, tenendo sempre in mano la spada, piombò insieme alla bestia verso il basso, dietro la Cittadella e fuori dal nostro campo visivo. VII. Quando il Signor Jura cadde, la battaglia subì un arresto. Un’interruzione che non solo ebbe effetto sul nostro fronte, ma anche su quello del nemico. Per un momento, gli Eterni sembrarono esitare inspiegabilmente. La Signorina Capelli Corvini era stata colta impreparata? No, non aveva senso. È lei che fece scoccare la freccia ad Oketra. Quel momento non durò molto, ovviamente. La battaglia si riaccese da entrambi i lati. E poi qualcuno gridò: “GUARDATE! LA CITTADELLA! GUARDATE!” Vidi per primo il fumo. Poi le fiamme. E poi l’enorme demone alato dalla corona infuocata. Hekara applaudì, scosse i suoi campanelli ed esultò ad alta voce, chiamando il suo sacrilego capogilda: “Fagli vedere, Capo!” Lei si voltò verso Mastro Zarek, Madama Kaya e la Regina Vraska gridando: “V’avevo detto che era dalla nostra parte. Lui adora questo piano!” Lord Rakdos. Contaminatore. Demone. Capogilda. Parun. Grande quanto un drago, con braccia e gambe muscolose e proporzionate come quelle di un lottatore. Due paia di corna, uno inarcato verso l’alto, esterno e all’indietro, come quelle di un manzo. L’altro inarcato verso il basso, per poi curvare verso l’alto, come quelle di un immenso montone. Occhi gialli incandescenti. Denti affilatissimi, serrati in un largo ghigno. Una barba di speroni d’osso che emergevano dalla sua larga mascella. Ali da pipistrello. Zoccoli divisi in due. Pelle rosso sangue vestita di catene e teschi. E la sua fronte era avvolta da un cerchio di fiamme. Ecco un male che poteva rivaleggiare con molti altri. Ma può rivaleggiare con Nicol Bolas? E poi individuai il Signor Jura, a cavallo della testa del demone. E lui si ergeva insieme alle fiamme della corona di Rakdos. La bianca aura di invulnerabilità del Signor Jura lo stava sicuramente proteggendo dal fuoco infernale, ma da dove mi trovavo io sembrava solo che si trovasse al centro incandescente di una fiamma demoniaca. ART (Unlikely Aid di War of the Spark) Teneva ancora la Blackblade estratta e pronta a colpire, mentre io continuavo a saltellare ed esultare per l’eroe ed il demone, mentre quest’ultimo virò verso l’alto per poi cadere velocemente in picchiata verso la Cittadella ed il suo padrone. Il ruggito del Contaminatore riecheggiò per la piazza. Quel ruggito fu un grave errore. Attirò l’attenzione di Bolas. Il drago si voltò in tempo e lanciò un incantesimo invalidante che respinse Lord Rakdos. Ma il Signor Jura saltò prima di venire colpito dall’esplosione, utilizzando l’inerzia del demone per tuffarsi verso Bolas con la Blackblade in posizione d’affondo. Io trattenni il respiro mentre il Signor Jura, tenendo l’elsa a due mani, calava la spada sulla fronte corrugata dell’Antico Drago. Era stato detto che quella spada aveva già ucciso un demone superiore, un Dio Eterno, e perfino un Antico Drago come Nicol Bolas. Ci siamo. Questo porrà fine a tutto. Il colpo venne inferto, con il Signor Jura che spinse verso il basso l’arma con tutta la sua forza… La Blackblade si spezzò contro l’invincibile volto di Bolas. E insieme alla Blackblade si spezzarono anche le speranze di ogni anima vivente di Ravnica. VIII. Mentre il drago rideva, il Signor Jura cadde. Atterrò bruscamente sul tetto della Cittadella. Non riuscivo a capire se fosse vivo o morto. Mi sentivo soltanto intorpidita. La Signorina Liliana Vess si mise in piedi vicino al corpo di lui. Avevo sentito, o forse origliato, che la Signorina Vess e il Signor Jura erano stati amici fino a pochissimo tempo prima. Per qualche ragione, mi chiesi cosa lei stesse pensando in quel momento. Ma era troppo lontana perché io riuscissi a leggerle i pensieri o le emozioni, figuriamoci la sua espressione. Ma non era troppo lontana per vederla camminare di qualche passo in avanti mentre il mana oscuro iniziava a vorticarle intorno. E mentre quell’energia vorticava, gli Eterni smisero di combatterci ancora una volta. Si misero sull’attenti per cinque secondi buoni… prima che tutti quei mostri, compresi i due Dei Eterni, facessero dietrofront per marciare verso Nicol Bolas. In quel momento capii che la Signorina Capelli Corvini aveva cambiato fazione. Non conosco ancora il motivo, così come non conoscevo perché inizialmente lei combattesse per il drago. Ma la Signorina Vess controllava gli Eterni, e gli Eterni si erano chiaramente rivoltati contro il loro padrone, sotto ordine della loro vera padrona. Senza più nulla contro cui combattere, me ne rimasi lì in piedi come una stupida, ad osservare… Pensai di aver visto la Signorina Vess urlare qualcosa contro Bolas, ma non riuscii a comprendere le parole. Qualunque cosa avesse detto, riuscii a percepire l’improvvisa confusione del drago che colpì la mia coscienza. La confusione venne poi seguita dal disprezzo. Analizzai la Signorina Capelli Corvini. Le stava accadendo qualcos’altro, e all’inizio non riuscii a capire esattamente cosa fosse. Poi mi sembrò che stesse brillando dall’interno. Stava risplendendo… e si stava dissolvendo. Sì, ecco cos’era. Stava scomparendo: dei puntini neri e delle scintille viola stavano venendo trasportati via dal vento. La stavo osservando incenerirsi, disintegrarsi, un pezzettino alla volta. Non mi sembra un modo piacevole per andarsene… Oketra e Bontu, le due Dee Eterne sopravvissute, stavano ancora cercando di raggiungere Bolas, ma il drago le stava tenendo a bada irradiando energia magica pura. Tornai a guardare la Signorina Capelli Corvini, che aveva già molti meno capelli: dei pezzi della sua testa stavano bruciando. E poi arrivò il Signor Jura, dietro di lei, ad appoggiarle una mano sulla spalla. Lui era illuminato di bianco, e quel pallido bagliore iniziò ad estendersi anche sulla Signorina Capelli Corvini, attorno a lei. Mentre la Signorina Vess stava risplendendo della pura luce bianca del Signor Jura, la sua figura stava iniziando a ricomporsi. I lunghi capelli neri ripresero ad ondeggiare dietro di lei. Stava tornando di nuovo intera. Ma, ma… In cambio, però, l’oscura morte di lei stava venendo trasferita a lui. Ora era lui che stava producendo scintille e si stava disgregando, proprio come stava accadendo alla Signorina Vess pochi secondi prima. Lui alzò la testa, e sono piuttosto sicura di averlo udito… urlare, prima di prendere completamente fuoco con una fiammata nera e disintegrarsi definitivamente davanti agli occhi di tutti. Tutto ciò che rimase fu solamente una parte della sua armatura, che cadde ai piedi della Signorina Capelli Corvini. Armatura e ceneri, che ben presto vennero spazzate via dal vento. Il Signor Jura è morto. Ma, ma… lui doveva essere l’eroe che ci avrebbe salvati tutti, non è così? Tutti volgemmo lo sguardo verso Bolas. Anche da quella distanza, si poteva capire che fosse compiaciuto. Quella volta udii chiaramente la Signorina Capelli Corvini liberare un grido furioso, mentre spingeva in avanti entrambe le braccia. In seguito a quel gesto, Bontu e Oketra avanzarono, avvicinandosi a Bolas da due lati, mentre si sforzavano di superare la potente spinta che l’Antico Drago stava rilasciando. Per ogni passo che una delle due Dee Eterne riuscivano a compiere, il potere del drago le rispediva indietro di due passi. Pensai che ormai fossimo tutti spacciati. Poi, da qualche parte, il Signor Criniera D’Oro gridò: “Guardate!” IX. La Lancia a due punte di Hazoret stava fuoriuscendo dal petto del drago, con i denti dell’arma ricoperti di sangue e viscere. Il suo sangue e le sue viscere. In qualche modo non fu sufficiente ad ucciderlo, non dopo tutto il potere e tutte le Scintille che aveva assorbito, ma era chiaro che quella ferita fosse molto grave, e dimostrava che poteva ancora essere danneggiato. Quindi, per un attimo, provai nuovamente qualcosa di simile alla speranza, sapete? L’Antico Drago si guardò alle spalle. In volo dietro di lui dall’altro capo della lancia si trovava Mastro Niv-Mizzet, che spinse ancora di più l’arma attraverso la schiena di Bolas. Il suo ruggito di dolore riecheggiò per la piazza. Con un colpo d’ali, l’Antico Drago lanciò via il Mentefiamma risorto. Si schiantò a terra qualche chilometro più lontano. E la speranza ci saluta… Il tempo si fermò. Ed il drago realizzò troppo tardi di essersi dimenticato della Signorina Vess, capì che le aveva dato l’occasione di colpire con la sua personale arma a due punte. Le sue due Dee Eterne si mossero con intento omicida, e subito furono addosso a Bolas. Il drago riuscì ad annientare Oketra. Ma forse, indebolito da quello sforzo, o dalla lancia che ancora gli spuntava dal petto, fu troppo lento per fermare Bontu, che morse il polso del suo vecchio padrone. Immediatamente e in modo automatico, Bontu iniziò a raccogliere tutte le Scintille accumulate dall’Incantesimo dell’Antico del drago. Tutte quante, tutte in una sola volta. Bontu assorbì quelle Scintille, ma non poteva contenerle. Si ruppe in vari frammenti, esplodendo in una luce così brillante che dovetti chiudere istintivamente gli occhi. ART (Liliana's Triumph di War of the Spark) Quando li riaprii, la prima cosa che vidi fu l’esercito degli Eterni che marciava su per gli scalini della piramide della Cittadella in direzione del drago. E appena dietro di essi, un secondo esercito di Planeswalker e abitanti di Ravnica. Dovetti correre per raggiungerli. Sulla testa di Bolas si agitava un mulinello di Scintille rubate. E poi non fecero altro che evaporare, con ogni singola Scintilla che spariva nel nulla. A quel punto io ero ancora al terzo scalino, probabilmente. Osservai Bolas iniziare a dissolversi, proprio come si stava dissolvendo il Signor Jura poco prima. E sempre come il Signor Jura, il drago urlò mentre veniva disintegrato, atomo dopo atomo, con il vento che disperdeva le sue particelle. X. Era finita. Bolas era sparito. Rimase solamente la gemma che fluttuava tra le sue corna. La vidi cadere sul tetto della Cittadella, rimbalzare un paio di volte e rotolare fino a fermarsi vicino ai piedi della Signorina Capelli Corvini. Le innaturali nubi tempestose si aprirono e si dispersero, lasciando spazio alla luce del sole di un tardo pomeriggio. Rimanemmo tutti immobili, non sapendo se potessimo permetterci di credere, o meglio se potessimo fidarci di credere, che l’incubo fosse finito. Poi, in modo spontaneo, si levò un’esultazione da tutti i combattenti della piazza, compresa me. Strisce spiraleggianti di magia verde celebrativa vennero lanciate nel cielo. Tutti quanti, uomini e donne adulti di qualsiasi specie, si stavano arrampicando sulle rovine della statua di Bolas, come se fosse un parco giochi per bambini. I veri bambini, apparsi dal nulla, si arrampicarono sull’ormai caduto e dormiente Vitu-Ghazi (nonostante i disperati tentativi del mio padrino di scacciarli). ART (Planewide Celebration di War of the Spark) In quel momento la Signorina Vess era in piedi sulla cima della Cittadella, sui cui scalini si trovava un vero e proprio muro di Eterni inerti ed immobili a separarla dagli abitanti di Ravnica e dagli altri Planeswalker. Dopodiché la folla terminò improvvisamente di fare baldoria e, guidata da Borborygmos e dal Signor Minotauro Scorbutico, si impegnò a falciare l’intera Orda Atroce assaltandola alle spalle. Tagliarono ogni cosa a pezzi. A pezzettini. I mostri non provarono nemmeno a difendersi mentre li colpivamo e li riducevamo in pezzi. (Mi ritrovai anch’io a sfogarmi su di essi.) Non persi comunque di vista la Signorina Capelli Corvini. Io sapevo che lei poteva controllare gli Eterni, e volevo poter lanciare un avvertimento preventivo se avesse deciso di farli resistere… anche solo per proteggere sé stessa. Lei invece si inginocchiò. Non riuscii a vedere bene cosa stesse facendo. Poi si rialzò nuovamente ed effettuò un viaggio planare all’interno di una nuvola nera. Non riuscivo a capire. Ero così sicura che il Sole Immortale fosse stato riattivato. Non era forse per quello che il Signor Fayden non riuscì a sfuggire al suo destino? Ma suppongo che, alla sconfitta del drago, l’artefatto fosse stato nuovamente disattivato. Successivamente se ne andò una Planeswalker vestita di bianco. Vidi la Signorina Yanling ed il Signor Yanggu partire con il loro cane a tre code (che sembrò tramutarsi in pietra non appena tutti e tre svanirono). E anche altri partirono, anche se non ne conoscevo i nomi. Udii la Signorina Samut dire ad alta voce: “Non è questo il modo! Questa è la mia gente. Devono essere distrutti, certo. Ma non in questo modo. Garantite loro un minimo di dignità.” “È per questo che siamo qui” disse la Signorina Ballard, e con un cenno verso la Signorina Nalaar iniziarono la loro opera. Sotto i vigili occhi del minotauro, del ciclope e della figlia di Amonkhet, le due piromanti si spostarono verso ciò che era rimasto dell’immobile Orda Atroce e bruciarono meticolosamente ciascun suo componente fino a ridurlo in cenere, senza lasciarne nemmeno un frammento. Non rimasi lì per osservare tutta la scena. Passai qualche minuto a cercare i miei genitori. Li trovai insieme, avvinghiati in un abbraccio in qualche modo imbarazzante. Catturai l’attenzione di Ari. Lei mi indicò a Gan Shokta. Ci abbracciammo tutti. Restituii l’ascia a mia madre. Poi tornai a cercare i miei amici. A quell’ora, il sole stava calando dietro le torri di Ravnica… quelle che ancora erano in piedi, perlomeno. Stava discendendo il crepuscolo. E non la notte artificiale dell’Incantesimo dell’Antico, ma quella reale. Il tramonto. Il vespro. E la notte a seguire. Ed un altro mattino ed un nuovo giorno dopo di essa. Eravamo sopravvissuti. La maggior parte di noi… Tutti intorno a me stavano festeggiando. E chi non stava festeggiando stava portando via i feriti e quelli in fin di vita. E i morti. XI. Non so dove avesse preso i burattini. Hekara era seduta su un pezzo di muratura crepato, intenta nella sua personale interpretazione del conseguimento di quella importantissima vittoria tramite due burattini a guanto incredibilmente realistici: delle versioni di sé stessa e di Mastro Zarek. Era un bellissimo spettacolo inteso per un pubblico formato solamente da lei stessa e dalla sua Rat. “Sì che sei la mia Rat.” “Sì che sono la tua Rat.” Ovviamente non era particolarmente conscia della mia presenza. Ma la performance fu comunque piuttosto godibile. E lei interpretava le voci per entrambe le mani. “Abbiamo battuto il drago malvagio, vero, Hekara?” disse il burattino Zarek, in un’imitazione piuttosto vicina all’originale capogilda Izzet, anche se con un tono di voce leggermente più acuto. “Certo che sì” rispose il burattino Hekara, con uno strano baritono che non assomigliava per nulla alla voce di Hekara, che rese la scena sinceramente molto divertente. “Ed è bastato solamente che tu morissi in modo orribile.” “Certo. Ma solo una volta. Non mi dispiace morire una volta. Non succede spesso. Di solito per una buona causa, oppure per dare valore all’intrattenimento.” Avrei potuto assistere a quello spettacolo per ore, ma Teyo lo interruppe. Non so per quanto tempo fosse rimasto alle mie spalle, ma camminò verso Hekara e disse: “Emissaria, si ricorda della sua amica Rat? Araithia?” Hekara disse: “Ma certo che mi ricordo di Rat! Adoro Rat! Dov’è adesso?” Mi rese così felice, che quasi iniziai a piangere. Teyo mi indicò a lei. Credo che pensasse che a Hekara bastasse concentrarsi su di me per imparare di nuovo a vedermi. Ma lei risultò solamente confusa. Quindi Teyo prese la mano di Hekara che indossava il suo burattino e tentò di guidarla, di condurre Hekara da me. Lei esitò e resistette. Sembrava nervosa e a disagio come mai avevo sentito prima quando disse: “Sai, non mi ricordo proprio com’è fatta Rat. Ed è piuttosto strano, vero?” Teyo non sapeva cosa dire. Ma per me non era una novità. Anche le persone che riuscivano a vedermi tendevano a dimenticarmi se non mi facevo vedere per troppo tempo. Perfino mia madre, anche se non l’ha mai ammesso, iniziava a dimenticarsi di avere una figlia nel caso le stessi lontana per troppo tempo. Suppongo che non me lo sarei mai aspettato così presto da parte di Hekara. Ma non è stata una vera e propria sorpresa, ecco. Quindi fui molto grata quando la conversazione fu interrotta da un duro suono di ali in movimento e dalla puzza di zolfo. Lord Rakdos in persona stava atterrando per trovare la sua Emissaria. “VIENI, DONNA” disse lui, con la sua roboante voce sepolcrale, “RAVNICA È NUOVAMENTE NOSTRA. LA LUNGA BATTAGLIA HA DEPRESSO MOLTE PERSONE, ED IL CIRCO MACABRO DEVE APRIRE ALLA FOLLA E SOLLEVARE GLI ANIMI. ABBIAMO ARTISTI DA RADUNARE, SPETTACOLI DA PREPARARE, ED UN PUBBLICO GIÀ PRONTO E DESIDEROSO DI DIMENTICARE GLI ORRORI DI QUESTA GIORNATA… TRAMITE IL FUOCO. IL SANGUE E IL FUOCO.” “Oh, benissimo” disse Hekara, mentre si faceva prendere dalla mano del demone come un burattino di Hekara a grandezza naturale pronto a pronunciare le parole del suo padrone. Volarono via insieme, con Hekara che gridava: “Fuoco! Sangue! Fuoco!” Okay, bè, non mi ci aveva fatto pensare due volte. Fa male, va bene? Fa male. È questo che volete sentirmi dire? Ma poi alzai lo sguardo, e vidi che Teyo era incredibilmente affranto. Per il suo bene, provai a fare buon viso a cattivo gioco. Sorrisi, feci spallucce e dissi: “L’ho persa.” Ma non riuscii a mantenere il sorriso. Le mie spalle si rilassarono. E la mia testa si abbassò. “Non avevo mai perso nessuno prima. La maggior parte delle persone non le ho mai nemmeno avute. Ma lei è la prima che poteva vedermi e che ho perso.” Come per aggiungere la beffa al danno che era appena accaduto, la Signorina Rai scelse proprio quel momento per inciamparmi quasi addosso. Ho dovuto spostarmi lateralmente mentre passava. Teyo sembrò ancora più affranto, se fosse stato possibile. Individuò Madama Kaya che si stava avvicinando a noi e disse: “Non dimenticarti che tu hai ancora noi due.” Io annuii. Volevo farlo sentire meglio, ma non riuscivo a farcela. Dissi: “Peccato che siate entrambi dei Planeswalker. E che prima o poi ve ne andrete da Ravnica.” Mi pentii immediatamente di averlo detto. Non aiuta nessuno fare sentire tutti in modo pessimo. Chi è che aiuta? Sicuramente non me. Preferisco che i miei amici siano felici, sapete? Iniziammo a camminare, oltrepassando le persone che festeggiavano e quelle che erano in lutto. La Guerra della Scintilla era terminata. L’unica cosa che rimaneva da fare era raccogliere tutti i pezzi e provare a ripartire da zero. Alla fine ci unimmo ad un gruppo di Planeswalker e abitanti di Ravnica nel bel mezzo di una discussione su quello che ci sarebbe stato da fare con il Sole Immortale. “Distruggiamo quella dannata cosa” disse il Signor Minotauro Scorbutico. La Signorina Rai protestò: “Ma è un incredibile pezzo da-” “È un’incredibile trappola per Planeswalker. Ed una nella quale sono rimasto bloccato due volte. E lasciate che sia chiaro, non ho intenzione di rimanere intrappolato una terza volta.” La Regina Vraska, con la sua mano destra intrecciata alla mano sinistra del Signor Beleren, disse: “Distruggerlo potrebbe essere più facile a dirsi che a farsi. È stato creato da una magia molto potente, potenziata dalla Scintilla di Azor stesso.” Il Signor Beleren si grattò il mento irsuto. “Inoltre, quella cosa potrebbe risultare utile in futuro per rintracciare ed intrappolare Tezzeret.” “O Dovin Baan” aggiunse la Signorina Nalaar. “O Ob Nixilis” aggiunse il Signor Karn. “O”, disse la Signorina Arco Lungo, “Liliana Vess.” Sia il Signor Beleren che la Signorina Nalaar sobbalzarono quando venne menzionato il nome della Signorina Capelli Corvini. La Regina Vraska guardò il Signor Beleren con un po’ di preoccupazione. La Signorina Ballard ed il Signor Teferi si scambiarono uno sguardo. Tutti loro avevano chiaramente una storia complicata con quella necromante. E distolse per un po’ la mente dai miei pensieri, cercare di capire quale sarebbe potuta essere quella storia… e cosa avrebbe portato alla fine. Non era ancora stato deciso nulla nel momento in cui arrivarono anche gli altri Guardiani. La Signorina Revane ed il Signor Criniera D’Oro giunsero insieme a Madama Aurelia, che stava trasportando l’armatura bruciata del Signor Jura come fosse una reliquia sacra. La Signorina Nalaar disse: “Dovremmo sotterrarla su Theros. Penso che a Gid sarebbe piaciuto.” “Ciò che gli sarebbe piaciuto” disse il Signor Criniera D’Oro, “è sapere che non è finita.” “Non è finita?” chiese Teyo, terrorizzato. Il Signor Criniera D’Oro ridacchiò ed appoggiò una zampa rassicurante sulla spalla di Teyo. “Credo che la minaccia di Nicol Bolas sia ormai passata. Ma non possiamo far finta che Bolas sarà l’ultima minaccia che il Multiverso dovrà affrontare. Se vogliamo veramente onorare il nostro amico Gideon, dobbiamo promettere che la prossima volta che si presenterà un’altra minaccia i Guardiani saranno lì.” La Signorina Nalaar guardò l’Ambasciata del Patto delle Gilde distrutta e disse: “Abbiamo perso la nostra sede.” “Non abbiamo bisogno di una sede. Dobbiamo solamente rinnovare i nostri Giuramenti.” “Ajani, li abbiamo già rinnovati tutti oggi” sospirò il Signor Beleren, leggermente esausto, o forse esasperato. “Non pensi che una volta al giorno sia abbastanza?” Il Signor Criniera D’Oro si incupì. La zampa sulla spalla di Teyo strinse involontariamente la presa. Il leonid non lo fece sanguinare, ma Teyo sussultò. Madama Kaya lo notò e tolse delicatamente la zampa, permettendo a Teyo di tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Non riuscii a non ridacchiare un po’. Teyo ed io ci scambiammo un sorriso. Ha veramente un bel sorriso… Madama Kaya parlò: “Forse… forse io dovrei compiere un Giuramento.” La Signorina Nalaar la guardò piena di speranza e disse: “Davvero?” Mastro Zarek la guardò dubbioso e ripeté: “Davvero?” “Non sono una persona esemplare…” iniziò Kaya. “Fidati, nessuno di noi lo è” ribatté mestamente il Signor Beleren. La Regina Vraska sbuffò in modo scherzoso. Ma Madama Kaya li ignorò entrambi. “Sono stata un’assassina ed una ladra. Ho sempre avuto il mio codice morale, ma il suo principio cardine era sempre ‘Guardati per bene le spalle’. Ho la capacità di passare attraverso ogni cosa vivente, di non permettere a nulla di toccarmi. E questo è vero per quanto riguarda letteralmente i miei poteri, ma in qualche modo è diventato anche qualcosa che è filtrato nelle mie emozioni. Il mio periodo su Ravnica come assassina, ladra, capogilda riluttante e guerriera forse ancora più riluttante non mi ha lasciata indifferente. Combattere al vostro fianco è stato un onore. La cosa più spaventosa eppure la cosa migliore che abbia mai fatto nella mia bizzarra vita. L’impresa che i Guardiani hanno compiuto qui oggi-” Il suo sguardo deviò verso l’armatura tra le mani di Madama Aurelia. “-Ciò che avete sacrificato qui oggi… bè… potrà sembrare sdolcinato, ma è stata una vera ispirazione. Se mi vorrete accettare, mi piacerebbe far parte di tutto questo. Vorrei che voi tutti sappiate che se ci saranno dei problemi voi potrete convocarmi, ed io sarò al vostro fianco.” “Ci piacerebbe molto” disse la Signorina Nalaar. “Certo, ragazza” disse il Signor Criniera D’Oro, sfoderando il suo sorriso da leonid. La Signorina Revane, il Signor Teferi ed il Signor Beleren sorrisero ed annuirono tutti per mostrare il loro consenso. Madama Kaya prese un respiro profondo ed alzò la mano destra. Forse come simbolo di ciò che poteva offrire, quella mano divenne spettrale, trasparente e brillante di una leggera luce viola. Lei disse: “Ho attraversato il Multiverso ad aiutare i morti a… ehm, passare oltre, al servizio dei vivi. Ma ciò a cui ho assistito qui su Ravnica in questi ultimi mesi, in queste ultime ore, ha cambiato ogni cosa che credevo di sapere. Mai più. Per i vivi e i morti, sarò una guardiana.” Poi si voltò e sorrise a me e a Teyo. ART (Oath of Kaya di War of the Spark) Potevo percepire Teyo che si chiedeva se anche lui avesse dovuto prestare un Giuramento, se qualcuno degli altri lo considerasse degno di farlo. Io stavo per dirgli che sarebbero dovuti essere loro onorati ad averlo tra le loro fila. Ma entrambi fummo distratti dall’arrivo di Mastro Niv-Mizzet, che atterrò in modo quasi spettacolare e sorrise. “Sei senza lavoro, Beleren. Il Mentefiamma è il nuovo Patto delle Gilde Vivente. Come sarebbe sempre dovuto essere.” Il Signor Beleren ridacchiò. “Eppure non mi sento particolarmente dispiaciuto a cedere quella responsabilità.” Ignorando completamente il drago, la Signorina Revane inclinò la testa verso una delle molte crepe nella pavimentazione della piazza. Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente. Tra i ciottoli spezzati dalla battaglia, un seme germogliò e crebbe rapidamente fino a diventare un albero dalle grandi foglie verdi. Fece un cenno alla Signorina Nalaar, che in qualche modo sapeva già istintivamente le intenzioni dell’elfa. La piromante staccò attentamente dalla pianta tre delle foglie più grandi. Aurelia passò l’armatura alla Signorina Nalaar che, affiancata dal Signor Beleren e dalla Signorina Revane, condussero una solenne processione verso la folla in festa (e in lutto). Una triste Madama Aurelia li osservò andarsene, ma senza seguirli. Molti degli altri Planeswalker invece lo fecero. Mastro Zarek toccò Madama Kaya sulla spalla e le fece cenno di aspettare. Il Signor Vrona fece lo stesso con la Regina Vraska, che annuì e disse al Signor Beleren che l’avrebbe raggiunto più tardi. Teyo rimase lì, confuso, ed io ero abbastanza curiosa da aspettare al suo fianco. Anche le Madame Lavinia e Aurelia, la Signorina Rai ed il drago rimasero ad aspettare. Venimmo presto raggiunti dal Signor Vorel, Dama Exava, Gan Shokta e Boruvo. (Che mi sorrise, anche se mio padre, come al solito, non era consapevole della mia presenza.) Non appena la processione dei Guardiani fu fuori portata uditiva, la Signorina Rai si trasformò in Mastro Lazav, cosa che mi fece chiedere dove fosse in quel momento la vera Signorina Rai. Il Mentefiamma parlò per primo: “Come nuovo Patto delle Gilde Vivente, mi sono consultato con i rappresentanti di ogni gilda.” Madama Kaya alzò un sopracciglio verso il Signor Vrona, che annuì. Il drago continuò: “Abbiamo concordato che certi individui, coloro che hanno collaborato con Nicol Bolas, dovranno essere puniti.” La Regina Vraska reagì, illuminando i propri occhi di magia: “Non verrò giudicata da gente come voi.” “Tu sei stata giudicata” disse Madama Lavinia, severamente, ma non minacciosamente. “E le tue azioni odierne hanno alleviato quel giudizio.” Mastro Zarek disse: “Tu non sei l’unica che è stata ingannata ed usata da Bolas. Anche io e Kaya condividiamo questa colpa particolare. Potremmo anche aver riconosciuto il nostro errore prima di te, ma non abbiamo intenzione di cavillare nei confronti di un’alleata. E sicuramente non di un’alleata volenterosa di dimostrare la propria fedeltà a Ravnica e alla propria gilda.” La Regina Vraska non divenne meno sospettosa né meno allertata, ma i suoi occhi smisero di brillare. “Sto ascoltando.” Madama Aurelia disse: “Centinaia, forse migliaia di esseri senzienti sono morti a Ravnica oggi.” “E con un danno alle proprietà indicibile” aggiunse il Signor Vrona. Ignorandolo, Madama Aurelia continuò: “Tali atti di terrore non devono rimanere impuniti. Ci sono tre persone che hanno fatto tutto quello che era in loro potere per aiutare e favorire il drago: Tezzeret, Dovin Baan e Liliana Vess.” Teyo disse: “Ma Liliana non-” Il Signor Vorel lo interruppe: “La Vess ha cambiato fazione troppo tardi. Solamente dopo essere stata la causa diretta della quasi totalità del massacro.” “Cosa ci state chiedendo esattamente?” disse Madama Kaya, tristemente. “Tutti e tre sono Planeswalker” affermò Lazav. “Sono fuori dalla nostra portata. Ma non sono fuori dalla vostra.” Il Mentefiamma andò dritto al punto: “Ral Zarek ha già accettato di dare la caccia a Tezzeret. Vraska, come penitenza per i tuoi peccati del passato, ti assegniamo Dovin Baan. E Kaya, le dieci gilde desiderano ingaggiarti per assassinare Liliana Vess.” Credo che forse la Guerra della Scintilla non sia poi così “finita” come avevo immaginato, sapete? =Collegamenti esterni= *Ceneri Categoria:Pubblicazione Web